


Cover You

by EponineFaye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I don't know what drabble means, Show tunes, baby drabble?, drabble?, like drool but someone pronounced it wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr - very cute and short, Regina/Emma domestic fluff. Kinda dorky. Please enjoy. Reviews make me smile. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover You

“ _Live in my house, I’ll be your shelter… Just pay me back, with-a one thousand kisseeEEEeeeess…”_

Emma rounded the corner into the kitchen quietly, eye brows high with surprise and the sudden need to get out her phone and use this for all the black mail she could. But the smile on her face paralyzed the rest of her body from doing anything but gazing at the swaying of Regina’s hips.

_"Be my lover, I’ll cover yoooooouuuuuuOOOOuuOOOEewwwwww…"_

Emma slipped her hands in the warm water from behind the brunette, catching her by surprise and moving her into the open space to spin her around.

“ _Open your door, I’ll be your tenant. Don’t got much baggage to lay at your feet - but sweet kisses I’ve got to share…”_ Emma inched closer to Regina’s lips, “ _I’ll be there and I’ll, cover yoowoowew.”_

"I didn’t know you were into show tunes…" Regina grinned, swaying with the blonde happily.

Emma stole a lingering kiss before letting their noses run against one another. “I stole the CD from your car.” She laughed.

"Oh, did you now?" She hit her arm playfully. "I wondered where that went."

"Speaking of…" Emma ran to the other end of the kitchen striking a seductive pose. _"Take me OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUT tonight!"_ she screamed before cackling and running away.

Regina shook her head, turning back to her dishes, wanting absolutely nothing to change.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll Cover You" - RENT (the musical *duh*)


End file.
